


She's Got Class (And Gas)

by Missy



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Cars, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Yuletide Madness 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Monkeemobile came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Class (And Gas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



Micky was the one with the right connection, the guy who knew a guy who knew an uncle of a guy who could probably get them a cheap car that ran reliably and could get them from town to town, gig to gig.

“I don’t think that car could get us to the grocery store,” Davy said, eyeing the jalopy as Micky pulled it into the drive. 

“Now, don’t be too hasty,” Mike said. “We ought to get to know her before we reject her.”

“I like her! I think she has character,” Peter said. 

Mike beamed. “That’s the spirit! Maybe if we give her a fresh coat of paint, some new brakes…probably new windows…and the interior looks like it’s ripped to shreds, man. Micky where did your Uncle find this thing?”

“He said he got it cheap from a cop friend of his.” Micky opened the door, stepped out and back and gave the car a long once-over. “He never said where the cop got it from, but it handles pretty well. Let me take a look under the hood.”

“Work away. I’ll be inside if you need a hand,” Mike said.

“And while he plays Houdini I’m going to go call Susan. She’s the only girl in my address book who has her own car,” said Davy.

“And I’ll stay here and help you, Micky,” Peter said.

“Gee, that’s cool of you,” Micky said.

“Besides, there’s nothing good on TV and I’ve seen what’s playing at the New View.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Micky grumbled – but soon got to work.

***

That work required a surprisingly large number of adjustments and an awful lot of parts that required ordering. The boys got by using buses and street cars while Micky worked steadfastly at whipping the contraption into shape – that meant hauling instruments, and finding another way to get a full drum kit from one town to the next, and scrimping and saving on an already strained budget. Mike found a guy with a truck who was trustworthy enough to take care of his drum kit – it was the least he could do when Micky had sacrificed his Fridays and Saturdays to fix the car. Each of the guys reacted differently to its slow transformation; Mike was impressed by Micky’s craftsmanship, Davy tried to encourage him by reminding him of how cool he’d look driving down Sunset Boulevard behind the wheel, and Peter worried constantly about his friend’s well-being.

“You don’t have to keep bringing me sandwiches,” Micky said, after Peter had gotten into the habit of taking his lunch out to the driveway so they could eat together.

“I want to!” Peter said. “It’s nice and warm out here – and I don’t want you to get too lonely. Sorry Mike won’t let you eat inside without taking a shower first, pal.”

“It’s cool. What do you think of it?” Micky asked. “I think she’s getting closer to being downright cherry. All I have to do is fix her tail lights and get some paint and she’ll be practically seaworthy.”

“Aww, I don’t know anything about cars but I guess you’re right. She already looks nice, though.” Then, more thoughtfully he asked, “are we going to give her a name? My father called his car Lulabelle.”

“Why Lulabelle?”

“Because it reminded him a of a cranky waitress at a diner he used to go to,” Peter said. “Beats me.”

“Well, this car isn’t a Lulabelle…it needs more snazzy! More pop! More zam! More ziz.”

“I don’t think those are words,” Peter said.

“Who needs words when you’re trying to make something happening happen!” Micky said. His eyes widened. “I know! We’ll call her…”

***

“….Cleopatra, Queen of the Road!” Micky and Peter said simultaneously two weeks later, showing off the completed car to Mike and Davy.

“Nope,” Mike said.

“But it’s a great name,” said Peter. 

“Queens have that name!” added Micky.

“I know, but I dunno –it doesn’t really…” Mike said.

“Pop at you?” Micky asked.

“Uh, no,” said Mike. "No pop."

“I’m with Mike,” said Davy, “I just don’t think it does a sleek little car like this justice. What if we call her Prunella?”

“Prunella?!” all three of the others cried together. 

“Prunella’s a great name! It’s got spirit!” Davy said.

“Don’t worry man, we’ll figure it out later,” Mike said. “But in the meantime let’s take this baby out for a spin!”

***

And as they drove, the wind blowing through their hair, singing to the radio’s beat, the name came to Micky like a lightning bolt.

“The Monkeemobile! That’s it! Just the name for her.”

“Well, that is what it is. And it’s got zaz,” Peter said. “Right? Is it zazzy?” he asked Mike.

“Very zazzy.”

“The Monkee Mobile it is, then,” agreed Davy.

And with that settled, they turned around and headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
